


Walking the Walk

by chazpure, smutty_claus



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: smutty_claus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-28
Updated: 2006-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chazpure/pseuds/chazpure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutty_claus/pseuds/smutty_claus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the final phases of Harry's Auror training, he learns that appearances aren't always enough. An expert on the subject has some hands-on training techniques to teach him what he needs to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking the Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Chazpure as part of the 2006 Smutty Claus exchange.

**Title:** Walking the Walk

**Author:** Chazpure

**Gift for:** TreeWishes

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairings:**Harry/Tonks, Snape/Luna, mention of Lupin/Ginny

**Length:** 11,400

**Summary:** In the final phases of Harry's Auror training, he learns that appearances aren't always enough. An expert on the subject has some hands-on training techniques to teach him what he needs to learn.

**Warnings/Kinks:** cross-dressing, genderbending, wanking, breast-play, bukkake, oral, anal.

**Notes:** Smutty Claus Gift for TreeWishes - happy holidays! I hope you enjoy this pervy little tale.

**Archiving:** Originally posted [here](http://www.journalfen.net/community/smutty_claus/60470.html?mode=reply).

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

"Cheer up, Harry! You got top marks in all of the other subjects!" Kingsley clapped him on the shoulder and smiled.

 

 

"I know," Harry said, trying to muster a smile of his own, "but I just don't see how I could have flunked the disguise practical! It's not like it was the first time I'd ever taken Polyjuice, after all. I had to be disguised lots of times during the war, and I've spent more time under an invisibility cloak than most of the current field-Aurors combined!

 

 

"I know, I know," Kingsley said soothingly. He took a sip of his butterbeer and sighed. "Well, don't be discouraged, Harry. I had a word with Tonks; she said she'll be happy to give you a bit of tutoring before you retake the practical.

 

 

"She doesn't have to do that," he protested, colouring slightly. "I'm not the only one who flunked an exam, after all!"

 

 

Kingsley looked at him curiously. "I know that. Wentworth is giving Boggs a refresher on tracing spells; Stickland is going to practice dueling with Reese, to get his speed up to standard; and I'm going to drill Paresh in crime scene investigation. Tonks is the disguise expert, Harry; you know that."

 

 

"Oh." Harry ducked his head sheepishly, "Sorry."

 

 

"Anyway, a few sessions with Tonks and I'm sure you'll pass the practical with flying colours at the re-exam, next month."

 

 

Harry sighed and drained the last of his butterbeer. "I hope so," he said.

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

"The key to a really successful disguise is in the details," Tonks said, "and really _feeling_ that you are the character you're presenting to the world. It should come naturally to you, Harry; you do it all the time."

 

 

Harry laughed a little self-consciously. "Come on, Tonks! I know I told Kingsley I'd spent a lot of time in various disguises, but I'm not an expert or anything."

 

 

"I know," Tonks chuckled briefly, then sat down across from Harry and said more seriously. "Honestly, Harry, most people play characters all the time; they're just not conscious of it. And because the characters are all variations, permutations of themselves, sometimes they're too subtle to isolate. Think about it. Do you act the same way here as you do when you're visiting Hermione and Ron?"

 

 

"Well...not exactly," Harry said.

 

 

"And if you go to a quidditch match with the twins, do you talk and act the same as you do when Molly has you over for Christmas dinner?"

 

 

"Um...no, I suppose not," Harry said doubtfully.

 

 

"If you had to make an appearance at a Ministry function, you wouldn't act the same as if you were visiting Hagrid, right? You almost certainly wouldn't dress the same," she added, winking at him.

 

 

"Okay, so there are different sets of...manners, I suppose, for different circumstances. What's that got to do with disguises?"

 

 

"If you think of each of those sets of manners as a disguise, it may help you understand what I'm getting at, about _feeling_ the character. You could wear the same set of robes to class as you do to the Burrow, and your face wouldn't change either, but your attitude and actions, probably even your body language, your carriage and gait might all be significantly different," Tonks said earnestly. "When you're pretending to be someone you're not, if you want to convince other people, you need to do more than just look like someone different. You need to talk like the character, not just replicating the timbre of their voice, but their speech patterns, expressed attitudes, even facial expressions." She stood up and gestured at herself. "Let me give you an example."

 

 

No matter how many times he had watched Tonks shift her features, Harry always found it fascinating. If he let himself dwell on it, it was more than a little arousing, too, as he could never help but wonder what she would be like...

 

 

Tonks had shrunk down about six inches, and broadened considerably. Her hair became frizzy and flyaway, a wild mix of greying brown and silver threads. Her heart-shaped face rounded and plumped up, her nose stretched a bit, and a slight double-chin swelled behind the collar of her robes. Her eyes changed to warm brown and when she smiled at him, she had crinkly laugh-lines in the corners of her eyes. In moments, she was the identical twin of Pomona Sprout.

 

 

Harry shook his head in wonder and said admiringly, "That's fabulous, Tonks!"

 

 

Sprout's warm brown eyes looked sharply at him and a strange, haughty expression came over her face. "That will be _Professor_ Sprout, to you, young man. It is positively disgusting, the lack of proper respect and deference among the young, these days." She sniffed and turned her head away, folding her arms.

 

 

Harry frowned and stared at her, then slowly began nodding. "Okay, I get what you're saying. You _look_ just like Professor Sprout, but anyone who knows her would catch you out right away."

 

 

Tonks shifted back to her normal purple-haired self and grinned. "Exactly. Everyone thinks my gift is such an advantage in disguise work - and I can't really deny that, but what they don't realize is that it took me a long time to learn to watch how people acted and listen to how they sounded and what they said, instead of just memorizing their features so I could make funny faces."

 

 

Harry nodded, smiling. He could picture that.

 

 

"It's not easy, believe me; that's one reason we spend so much time on it and are such sticklers for high marks on the practical. By the time we're done, you'll know everything you need to study when you're trying to replicate another person as closely as possible. But we're going to start with something else." Tonks sat down again and smiled at him.

 

 

"Sometimes, you need a disguise not to be someone else specific, but just _not_ to be yourself. In those cases, who you're pretending to be is not as important as making sure people don't recognize who you really are. So, I've got an exercise for you." She pulled a plump backpack from the floor and set it on the table between them. "Hopefully, this will teach you a bit about building a character from the ground up. I'll give you a basic framework, and then you get to name the character, decide how the person would walk and talk, pick an occupation, favorite foods and hobbies, make up absolutely anything you like."

 

 

Harry grinned. "Sounds like fun," he said enthusiastically.

 

 

Tonks nodded, but waggled a finger at him. "One catch. Once you've committed to the personality traits and details you've developed, you have to live with them for one full day, 24 consecutive hours. No breaking character, unless I give you permission. Agreed?"

 

 

Harry thought quickly. "I'm supposed to meet Hermione tomorrow for lunch," he told Tonks. "If I can owl her to let her know I won't be available--"

 

 

"Oh, don't do that," Tonks said, her eyes dancing with mischief. "You can go meet her for lunch, and I'll give you permission to break character, but not before the cheque arrives!"

 

 

"But how--"

 

 

"Harry, it's all part of your training. If you can't figure out how to get Hermione to have lunch with you, how are you going to get Lord Edilforth to tell you where the stolen Chalice of Mirthetranx is kept?" Tonks was giggling at him.

 

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Okay, I suppose I'm in, then. What's first?"

 

 

"First, you take a piece of parchment, and we'll set the framework for the character." She handed him a sheet of parchment and waited while he dug out a quill, then got up and started walking around as she talked. "We'll make this fairly simple. Hm...let's say twenty-two years old, British, pureblood but open-minded father, mixed-blood mother, one older brother, one younger sister. Got that?"

 

 

"Yeah," Harry said, taking notes.

 

 

"Okay. Surname...here, look at this," Tonks said, pulling a thick volume off one of the classroom shelves. She thumped it down on the table and flipped through it. "Always try to pick a surname that's common enough to be flexible. Find a name that has at least three pages of entries in the London Floo Directory, and you're probably safe."

 

 

Harry thumbed through the book. "How about Greene?"

 

 

Tonks nodded. "Sure. There are several hundred of them in who knows how many branches, and it's not an uncommon Muggle name either, so people won't always expect you to know Cousin So-and-so. Now, here's another good resource," she said, setting another book in front of him. "Whoops! Wrong side," she said. Turning the book over and around, she flipped it open. "Here. Pick a first name and a middle name, if you think your character would use one."

 

 

Harry ran the tip of his quill down the pages. It seemed to be an alphabetical list of names and their meanings, with notable historical and public figures mentioned for some entries. He skimmed the first few pages, reading name after name. After a moment, he frowned. "Er...Tonks? I think these are all girls' names." He closed the book and looked at the cover. "_Enchanting Names for Your Bewitching Little Witch_?!" He turned it over and looked at the back cover. "_Enchanting Names for Your Wonderful Little Wizard_; that's more like it," he said, and began open the book from that side.

 

 

Tonks put her hand on the cover. "Now, now, Miss Greene! I'm sure Mum and Dad put a great deal of love and thought into the selection of their first daughter's name."

 

 

Harry blanched. "You're not serious!"

 

 

"'Fraid so. You will be posing as Miss Greene tomorrow, so I suggest you pick an appropriate name. It's also a good idea to select a name you can easily spell and pronounce," she said helpfully.

 

 

"Tonks!"

 

 

"Harry, I'm dead serious about this. There will be times you may have to polyjuice into someone who is about as opposite from you as it is possible to get! You may have to pose as an elderly Chinese mage, or a teenage prince from Uganda, or someone's saintly white-haired great-grandmother! I'm starting you off with something _simple_! Someone who's not all that different from you: similar age, same nationality, plausible connections to the Muggle world. I'm letting you pick the rest of the details. You could decide to be anything from a socialite to a quidditch groupie! You could be a happy young newlywed or a driven career woman! This may seem like a game, but if you can't follow the rules, you may as well give up on any kind of covert work." Tonks seemed genuinely angry.

 

 

Harry glared at her. "Fine! I'll be..." he slammed the book open to the girls' names again and stabbed his finger into the middle of the page. "Euphorbia Eglantine. She works for the Ministry, in the Classifications Department." He scrawled rapid notes on the parchment. "She hates quidditch and loves cats and her favorite colour is--blue."

 

 

Tonks watched him impassively as he filled in more details.

 

 

"She likes curry and Thai take-away, and she's allergic to strawberries. Her favorite group is Band Sidhe, and she goes to all their concerts. She likes Muggle mystery novels and wizarding romances, and she...she..." Harry was losing steam, but cast around for something else outrageous enough to get a reaction from Tonks. He bit his lip in frustration, watching the slight smile growing on her face and the barely-perceptible condescending pity in her eyes, and suddenly he had it. "And she's a lesbian!" he declared, proudly.

 

 

Tonks blinked, then laughed. "Oh, Harry, honestly! Isn't that an awful cliché? Every man's fantasy?" She shook her head. "Oh, well, if you're determined, so be it. Write it all down, Ms. Greene."

Harry bent over the parchment and carefully filled in the particulars of Ms. Euphorbia Eglantine Greene's life.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

"Now that you've decided on the details and committed them to memory, we can get to work on your appearance. Take off your clothes."

"Uh..."

"Euphorbia, it's only we girls here, and I assure you you have nothing under those robes I haven't seen before - or transformed into, for that matter!" Tonks said, winking at him. They had moved to her office, and after a small mishap with an end table she'd started to transfigure, Tonks had dug up a small folding mirror from her equipment locker. She put it down on the floor and tapped it with her wand.

The mirror unfolded twice and started expanding, until it was an ornate three-way dressing mirror, taller than either of them. "There you go," Tonks said in a satisfied tone. "Now quit stalling!"

Harry felt himself flushing again, but rose and shrugged out of his robe, pulled his tie off and peeled off his shirt. He toed out of his shoes and socks and, bright red with embarrassment, unbuttoned his trousers and let them fall. He stood before her in his underpants, arms folded. If she wanted him bare...well, he wasn't quite sure what he'd do, but he certainly wasn't going to shuck his drawers voluntarily.

Mercifully, Tonks didn't insist. She stood up and walked around him slowly, carefully assessing him. "Well, you're lucky, Harry; I think we can get away with minimal changes."

"Hey!" Harry protested, instinctively covering his groin with his hands.

Tonks laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything to harm your precious bits. Men!" she rolled her eyes. Drawing her wand, she leveled it at his legs. "Depilitario!"

Harry yelped at the sudden flare of pale pink light, and the tingling sensation that rushed over his legs, leaving them feeling strangely...barer than they had been. "Tonks!"

"Shh. If you're that attached to it, don't worry. Leg hair usually grows back, as most girls learn in their teens. Hm. You have very shapely legs, Harry. That's helpful. And your musculature is stringy, rather than bulgy, which also helps." She pointed her wand at his chest. "Depilitario! Papilla engorgio!"

The tingling sensation washed over his entire torso and arms, but before Harry had a chance to appreciate that his skin was now as smooth and hairless as an infant's, he was distracted by a tugging, swelling feeling in his chest.

"Tonks, what the-- Oh, my God!" He stared at himself in the mirror. Not only were his legs, chest and arms smooth and hair-free, but-- "I've got tits!" Harry cried. He grabbed at his groin in reflex, reassuring himself that nothing else had gone missing or changed, but he could feel his cock and bollocks comfortingly in place.

"Well, it's a good compromise. You're more likely to remember you're supposed to be female if you have those as a reminder. If this were a field assignment, the other bits would have to go, as well," she warned him.

Harry felt rather ill.

She carefully pointed her wand at his face and said, "Don't move. Depilitario!"

The tingling sensation slid from his cheekbones, down the lower part of his face, over his chin, and along his neck.

"Now, we'll have to do something about your hair, and your scar, of course. I'll let you take care of the glasses; I know you've had to disguise them before." Tonks studied him carefully. "I said you could choose the details, so you tell me what color and how long you want your hair."

Harry was still staring at his reflection in horrified fascination. He poked the soft swelling of his new breasts experimentally with a finger and winced at the sharpness of the sensation. "Ow," he said quietly. His nipples were larger and seemed both softer and harder at the same time, although he wasn't sure how that could be. He took one between his thumb and forefinger and pinched it a little. "OW!"

Tonks snickered. "I suggest you remember that, next time you're on a date. Now, your hair?"

Harry blushed. "Sorry. Um..." He was about to say "red," but stopped to think about it a little. "Am I supposed to stand out or blend in?" he asked Tonks, considering his reflection again.

"Very good, Harry. It could be either one, so I'm glad you're thinking about it. For this exercise, let's say you're supposed to blend in."

"Okay. I think...medium brown, then. Not too long. Maybe shoulder-length?"

"Ah, not especially butch then, dear?" Tonks asked with a twinkle in her eye. She flicked her wand at Harry again and his unruly sable locks lightened to chestnut and slithered down to his shoulders. They looked even messier, long. "Don't worry about styling it just yet; we'll see an expert tomorrow." She looked rather pleased with the results of her work.

Harry brushed long curls back from his face. "What about my scar?"

"I'll bring my bag of tricks in tomorrow morning. You get here nice and early and I'll show you how everything works. For now," Tonks shot a glance at the clock. "Get dressed and go on home, Harry. It's getting late. Be sure to take your notes and study them. Oh, and your 24 hours start now, Euphorbia, so stay in character. Don't assume you're unobserved unless you're alone in a warded room; I may be watching you, or I may have someone else watching." She grinned at him.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled his socks and trousers back on. The cloth felt very strange sliding over his smooth legs. He started to put on his shirt, but it wouldn't button over his newly-acquired curves. "Er...Tonks? My shirt doesn't fit any more."

"Oops!" Tonks laughed and drew a jumper from the cubby behind her desk. "Here, you can borrow this to get you home. Your own robes should be all right, yeah?"

"Thanks," Harry said, pulling the jumper over his head. It clung to his breasts in a rather embarrassing manner, but he put his robe on over it and decided it wasn't quite so bad. "So, tomorrow, then?"

"Bright and early. Eight o'clock, right here. We'll get you made up, then we're going shopping. Get some rest, Euphorbia. We've got a big day tomorrow."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Harry felt exceptionally self-conscious as he headed home. He'd left his robe in his locker as usual and pulled a baggy old cardigan on to help cover up his jiggly bits, which showed a distressing tendency to bobble in a very disconcerting manner at the slightest provocation. He had planned to stop off at Wing Tsu's for take away, but the thought of going into a familiar place looking as he now did gave him pause. Instead, he went four blocks out of his way, bought some fried chicken and biscuits from a fast food place he'd never been in before, ducked around a corner and apparated straight to his flat.

As he ate, he reviewed the profile of Euphorbia E. Greene he had developed, diligently committing the details to memory and trying to decide what sort of a person she was. He'd been annoyed at Tonks and unfortunately let his irritation prod him into putting all sorts of complications into the profile. The bit about being a lesbian, he thought ruefully, was definitely over the top, especially for a one-day exercise, but at least he would be able to look at girls passing by without breaking character.

He offered Hedwig some chicken tidbits, scratched behind her head a bit, then let her out for the night's hunting. As he was drawing the shade, he caught a glimpse of himself reflected in the window and coloured again, remembering Tonks's careful scrutiny of his body as he'd stood nearly naked in front of her. It had been embarrassing...but also arousing. That was probably a bad thing. Tonks was his instructor, and although she was friendly and tried to treat him like any other Auror-trainee, he couldn't shake the feeling that she still thought of him as a fifteen-year-old boy in need of rescuing.

He certainly didn't look much like a fifteen-year-old boy any more. He rested his hands on his new breasts, then cupped and hefted them. That felt rather nice...in fact, it felt so nice that his cock began to stir in response.

"This is definitely weird," he muttered. He slid one hand up under his borrowed jumper and rubbed a nipple, gently. An electric sensation raced down to the pit of his stomach and on to his cock, which was definitely getting interested. "Okay...weird is one thing, but...oh, all right...why not?"

He headed for the bedroom, stripping off the jumper and the rest of his clothes as he went. He wasn't sure women did things like this, but he was in the privacy of his own well-warded flat, so it was within the rules Tonks had set down.

Not that he was going to tell her about this!

He lay down on the bed and experimentally ran his fingertips over his breasts. They were very soft and smooth, and the gentle pressure of his fingers felt rather pleasant. He cupped them and squeezed carefully, and that was all right, as well. He squeezed harder, but winced at the pain. He'd definitely have to remember that these things were rather sensitive.

They weren't overly large, he decided, but they seemed pretty well proportioned to his frame. He thought idly that Tonks's tits were a bit bigger, and they seemed somehow more...well behaved. His had wobbled all over the place on his walk home; Tonks had a great silhouette and lovely, curvy breasts, but hers always seemed to stay where they belonged! He wondered if that was magic or one of the mysteries of feminine undergarments.

Thinking about Tonks, her tits, and brassieres sent another jolt down to his cock, which perked up hopefully. Harry tried to push the thoughts away, but it was no use. The image of Tonks in nothing but her knickers and bra filled his mind, which obligingly added a vision of himself stripping them both away and filling his hands with her beautiful breasts.

Harry cupped his left breast in one hand and slid the other hand down to wrap around his hardened cock. It was so strange, feeling a breast with his hand and feeling a hand on his breast. He wondered if all women's breasts were so sensitive. He rubbed the nipple with the pad of his thumb and sucked in a air in at the rush of sensation.

"Accio lube!" he gasped and caught the jar of lubricant he kept for such occasions as it came flying from the bedside table. He fumbled it open one-handed and dug out a good glob, slathering it on his cock. He ran his fist up and down his cock, slipped his foreskin up and down a few times, then slid his hand back down and played with his balls a bit. He kept rubbing and pulling at his nipple with the other hand, then flipped his index finger back and forth rapidly over it, letting out a little moan at the incredible feeling.

His nipples were doing something rather odd, he noticed. They'd darkened, and the areoles were...shrinking, crinkling, almost twisting, as the nipples themselves got harder and harder. His nipples had gotten hard before, especially in the cold, but this...this was decidedly odd. He switched hands and teased the opposite nipple, watching carefully as it changed shape and colour. It almost hurt, but in a good way, he decided.

His cock was still demanding attention, so he stroked it a few more times, then sat up and looked down at his erection from between his breasts, speculatively.

It probably wouldn't reach.

He stroked his cock a few more times, playing with his nipples with the other hand. Oh, God...it was really nice...

He watched the slick plum of his glans begin seeping tears of precome as he stroked it. He dipped his other hand in the lube and tried a bit of it on his nipples.

Oh, God...

He looked down again. It wouldn't work. He was limber, certainly, but his cock wasn't that long, and his breasts weren't all that big...surely he couldn't...

Feeling exceptionally twisted, he sat up straighter and took as firm a grip on his cock as he could manage with lube-slippery fingers. He hunched over and...

No, that wasn't going to work.

He spread his legs as far as he could. His cock was pointing straight up, so he put one hand on each of his breasts, leaned forward, pressed them together, and just managed to touch his maddeningly sensitive nipples to his achingly sensitized glans.

"Oh--oh God, oh God, oh GOD!!!" His body jerked convulsively as he came, shooting a blast of hot spunk all over his breasts and into his face. His hips were pistoning, trying to drive the head of his cock between his breasts, but the slight contact he managed was more than enough to set up a loop of stimulation that had him shuddering in physical ecstasy until he could no longer hold his position and had to fall back, letting go of his breasts and grabbing for his cock, to milk the last spurts of his orgasm out onto his belly.

When the spasms finally eased, he gave a long, shaky sigh and let his arms flop bonelessly to his sides. He barely managed to mumble a cleaning spell before he drifted off to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Showering the next morning was...interesting. He came close to shearing off his brand new shoulder-length curls after the comb got stuck for the sixth time, but he persevered and managed to get everything untangled and tidy, if not exactly attractive. It took him ages - at least five minutes! - to find something to wear, but he finally settled on a comfortable pair of old jeans and a very baggy sweatshirt he'd had for years, carefully studying himself in the mirror and reassuring himself that it concealed his wayward breasts. He quickly transfigured his glasses - something he'd acquired a lot of practice in - into blue plastic frames with oval lenses. They made his face different enough, especially in combination with the longer brown hair, he really looked like someone else entirely.

He headed off for the Auror Academy, but when he was still a few streets away, Tonks stepped out of a doorway and gave him a bright smile. "Wotcher, Euphie!"

"Hi, Tonks," he said, trying to pitch his voice a little higher than normal. "You look nice."

"Thanks. I'd say the same, but really, Euphie, we're going to have to do something about your hair...and your clothes...and probably your face!" She shook her head ruefully. "We've got a lot of shopping to do, but we need to call on an expert, first. Follow me!"

Tonks led him to a rather run-down fish and chip shop that had a faded sign in its dusty window reading "Closed for Renovations." Renovations appeared to have been going on rather a long time. Tonks winked at him and opened the door.

When he stepped through, Harry found himself in a wizarding street he hadn't seen before. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Not far from Diagon Alley," Tonks told him. "This is Anna Littick Alley. That's the Flamel Institute of Alchemical Research over there," she said, pointing to an imposing white marble building. "Across the way is the London Branch of the Alexandrian Wizarding Library."

"Wow." Harry just stared. "Hermione would love this!"

"What makes you think she doesn't know about it?" Tonks asked, winking at him. "Hurry up, I want to catch him before he starts working." She headed down the lane to a large iron gate at the side of an old brick building. The sign read "Implausible Investigations." Tonks swung the gate open and pulled Harry past a row of cages and what appeared to be several large fenced-off animal enclosures. They all seemed empty, except for the last one, in which a blue and white spotted equine complacently cropped grass.

At the back of the building, Tonks pressed a button beside the door and smiled at Harry. "Chin up, Euphie!"

"Yes?" came a familiar voice from all around them.

"It's Tonks."

"Oh, yes. Come right in. Mind the fleepleznipper doesn't get out!"

They went in, and though Harry looked nervously around for anything that might be a would-be fugitive fleepleznipper, he didn't see anything but stacks of crates, cages, and boxes, and a long corridor lined in bookshelves.

"Morning, Luna!" Tonks caroled as they came out into a bright, pleasant-looking kitchen.

Luna Lovegood still had the slightly dreamy, disconnected air about her that not even the war had been able to damage. Harry smiled as he took in her attire. Luna had her hair up, with a long purple feather shoved through it. She was wearing a faded pink tee-shirt with black dotted silk pajama bottoms, and had a pair of very fuzzy purple slippers on her feet. Dangling from her ears were two alarmingly-realistic looking eyeballs. Harry swallowed hard when he noticed that one of them had turned to look directly at him.

"Hi, Tonks! Nice to see you again! Would you like some soup? It's avocado," Luna held up a steaming mug of thick green sludge. "Oh, hi, Harry," she added absently.

"Hi, Luna," Harry said, shooting Tonks a look of chagrin. She just winked at him again.

"Luna, do you think this is a good time to ask him?"

"Hm? Oh, Severus? I imagine so. He just had a breakthrough on using ground hippenrog horn with pixie dust yesterday, and we had a lovely bout of very vigorous sex last night, and some really excellent cunnilingus and fellatio about an hour ago, so he should be in as good a mood as he ever is." She sipped her soup thoughtfully. "As long as you don't ask him about the fleepleznipper, everything should be fine."

Harry's eyes were about to pop out of his head, but Tonks just nodded sagely. "Thanks for the advice."

"He's having tea in the office. Go on through, if you like," Luna said, pointing the way.

"Come on, Euphie," Tonks said.

Meeting Severus Snape was never high on Harry's list of fun ways to spend a morning, and displaying himself and his new tits in front of a reportedly well-shagged Snape was even worse. He respected the man, but he could never bring himself to like him.

Tonks either didn't notice his dismay, or simply discounted it. She tromped through the hallway and into a very businesslike office, where she promptly tripped over an umbrella stand. Harry reached out and caught her before she pitched onto the desk. "Oops! Thanks...Euphie."

She tapped on the door with Snape's name on it. "Wotcher, Severus! Have you got a moment?"

"Auror Tonks," the unforgettable voice came from behind the door. "I trust the Ministry has not sent you to disrupt my research?"

"No, I've got a bit of a favour to ask, that's all," Tonks said. She pushed the door open and dragged Harry in behind her.

Severus Snape sat behind a large desk that was stacked with books, rolls of parchment, and envelopes of various sizes. He looked up when they came in, but to Harry's relief, his expression was only one of mild annoyance.

"Potter," he said, curling his lip.

"Snape," Harry acknowledged. He tensed, waiting for the inevitable scathing comments on his current appearance.

"What are you playing at, dressed like that? And why in God's Name aren't you wearing a brassiere?"

Harry blinked and stared at Snape, his jaw dropping. He looked to Tonks, who was trying to keep from laughing.

"Euphie Greene, I want you to meet my tutor in disguise, Severus Snape."

"Hardly a tutor," Snape objected. "I merely pointed out that if one is going to apply cosmetics in imitation of a particular person, one would do well to use the proper products in a scientific and systematic fashion, taking into consideration one's skin type, facial structure, and general colouration."

"Of course, Severus. Harry's doing his first drag exercise today; I thought you could give him the short version of the lecture, and maybe show him some options for covering up that scar."

Snape sniffed, but studied Harry carefully. "I suspect you are wasting your time, Tonks. Mr. Potter has neither the perceptiveness to recognize his own ignorance, nor the humility to accept assistance, particularly not from me."

"Oh, Severus, that's not fair," Luna said from the doorway. "Don't be mean to Harry; it's his first time, and he's understandably nervous. After all, not everyone can put on an evening gown and court shoes and be right at home in them the way you can!"

Harry nearly choked at the sudden mental image he got of Snape in a shimmering red dress with high heeled shoes.

Snape arched an eyebrow at his reaction. "I didn't survive more than twenty years of spying, Potter, by cherishing juvenile concepts of sexuality. A successful spy is one who can divorce himself effectively from his own reality and present an unaffected performance to the world at large." Snape turned back to Luna and snorted. "And you think Mr. Potter will take to heart anything I have to say?"

"I did before, if you recall," Harry said suddenly, giving Snape a meaningful look.

Snape pursed his lips for a moment, then nodded slowly. "So you did. Very well. Come here and sit down," he said, pointing to a straight-backed chair beside his desk.

"I brought my kit," Tonks began, but Snape waved his hand dismissively and opened a drawer in the cabinet behind his desk, displaying a staggering array of bottles, jars, powders, pencils, lipsticks and other cosmetics.

"Now then, Ms. Greene, the first thing to consider in applying cosmetics is the nature of your skin..."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

They'd spent a good two hours at Snape's office, while Snape worked on Harry's face, lecturing all the time and never once employing magic. Tonks and Luna sat by, gossiping and interjecting occasional commentary and advice.

By the time they left, Euphorbia Greene looked nothing at all like Harry Potter. Her hair was coiffed in a simple, natural style that only took half an hour of Luna and Tonks working under Severus's direction, and her face was made up so perfectly that she didn't appear to be wearing any cosmetics at all. Five minutes into the process, Harry had asked Tonks if he could borrow a note-taking quill so he wouldn't lose any of the information. Snape had looked smugly pleased at that.

After leaving Implausible Investigations, they'd popped over to Diagon Alley for some shopping. Tonks made him deal with the salesgirls by himself, and after the first shop, Harry began to enjoy it. By the time they left the fourth shop, he was giggling and gossiping with the clerks and the other customers and had changed into some of his new under-things and one of the outfits he'd bought - a blue silk blouse with a modest v-neck, a grey skirt and a pair of black high-heeled shoes the clerk assured him had a built-in cushioning charm.

Tonks seemed to think he was doing well. Somewhere along their shopping excursion, Harry noticed she was much more relaxed with him than he had seen her before. She laughed and joked as always, but for the first time, he felt she was treating him as more of an equal than either a child to be protected or a saviour to be worshipped and feared.

It felt good.

When he was due to meet Hermione for lunch, Tonks took the shopping bags and pushed him toward the restaurant. "Have a good time! Remember, you're allowed to break cover if you want to, but only once the cheque's arrived."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Thanks so much. See you later, Tonks."

It wasn't hard to spot Hermione. As usual, she was there early, and he could see her scanning the crowd for him. He pulled a note he'd written for her out of his new handbag, took a deep breath, and walked up to her. "Ms. Granger-Weasley?"

"Yes?"

"Hello," he said, holding out his hand. "I'm Euphie Greene. I'm a friend of Harry's."

"Oh! Pleased to meet you," Hermione said. She took his hand, but a look of vague concern was gathering on her face.

"I'm afraid he isn't able to meet you for lunch. He asked me to give you this note," Harry said, handing it to her.

"I see," Hermione said, sounding puzzled. "Won't you sit down?"

"Thank you so much," he said politely and took the chair across from her.

Dear Hermione,

Sorry to cancel on you; I have an assignment I wasn't able to get out of. Euphorbia Greene is a very good friend of mine who owes me a favor, so I've asked her to buy you lunch. Be nice to her; she's very nervous about meeting one of my famous friends!

I'll come round this weekend, if you and Ron are free.

Harry

Hermione finished reading the letter, rolled her eyes and tucked it away in her pocket, then smiled at Euphie. "Well, it's terrible of Harry to stick you with something like this," she said. "Please do stay to lunch, but I'll treat, and I'll give Harry a talking to when I next see him!"

"Oh, no! Please, it's my pleasure," Harry said, trying to sound like one of the innumerable fans that were always trying to give him things or buy him things or generally gate-crash his life. "I've heard so much about you from Harry, I really feel as if you're an old friend I just haven't seen in a long time."

Hermione gave him a small smile, but Harry could tell she thought "Euphie" was one of those pushy, presumptuous people who never knew when they weren't wanted. He suppressed a grin.

"So, are you in Auror training as well?" Hermione asked politely.

"Me? Oh, no. I work in the Ministry, in the Classifications Department. That's where Harry and I met, when he came in to do some research for his training." Harry could see that Hermione was about to dig into Euphie's background and added quickly, "But my work is simply dull as can be. What I really wanted to ask you about is your work on equal rights for sentient non-humans! I am so happy that someone is doing something about the plight of all our non-human brothers and sisters!"

At the light that suddenly flared in Hermione's eyes, Harry knew he'd found the right button to push.

"Really?"

"Oh, yes! I have a very dear friend who's a werewolf. She's such a kind person, and the laws are so unfair!"

"I...I'm so pleased to hear you say that, Euphie. It's...so many witches and wizards just seem to think it's utterly insane to try to improve the lives of the other magical races we share this world with, but when you stop to consider the history of interaction over the past five centuries, not only in Britain, but..."

Hermione was off and running. Having heard most of this speech many, many times before, Harry could easily ask all the right leading questions and make comments to convince Hermione that Euphie was a kindred spirit.

It didn't take long for him to steer the conversation around to Harry Potter and his closest friends. He felt a bit guilty, but this was going so well that he couldn't resist the temptation. "Isn't it strange that Harry's still single? I'd heard he had been engaged to his childhood sweetheart, but I know they never married. It must have hurt him deeply when she left him."

To his surprise, Hermione laughed. "Oh, Euphie, you really mustn't believe anything you read in the Prophet! Harry and Ginny were sweethearts at Hogwarts, but it really didn't last very long. They'd already split up before the war really broke out. Then, toward the end of the war, Ginny was captured by Death Eaters."

Harry looked appropriately shocked.

Hermione nodded grimly. "That wasn't all. They'd also captured a member of the Order of the Phoenix, Remus Lupin, who had been working to sway the werewolves from Voldemort's side, and they threw Ginny into the same cell with him."

Harry put his hand up to his mouth in horror. "Oh, no!"

"Yes," Hermione confirmed. "They were very lucky. Ginny knew Remus very well, and they were both well acquainted with werewolf dynamics. They were imprisoned together six weeks - with no wolfsbane. When they were finally rescued, Ginny had not been infected, but they were mated, and they were married a week later."

"That must have been horrible for everyone!"

"Oh, I don't really think so," Hermione mused. "Really, I think Ginny and Remus are better-suited than Harry and Ginny would have been. Harry likes to think of it as a grand, tragic love story, but that's just Harry. He does like drama. I think he's been over Ginny for years; he just uses it as an excuse not to get back out there and date."

Harry almost choked on the sip of water he'd taken. "So you think he should be dating?"

"Of course! He's always going on about how busy he is, but it's just another excuse." Hermione eyed Euphie shrewdly. "Were you...thinking of trying something in that direction?"

"Me?! Oh, no! No. I...ah...I prefer girls," he blurted.

Hermione turned pink. "Oh! Sorry! I didn't realize! I thought, from Harry's note...well, it sounded like he might be rather interested in you. He does know, doesn't he?"

"Oh, yes, yes, of course. Oh, I told him right away! In fact, he caught me staring at...um...Auror Tonks and that's how it came up." Harry turned bright red at his unintended innuendo, but Hermione seemed to take it as embarrassment over the personal nature of the conversation.

"Ah. I see. I...um, maybe I shouldn't tell you this, but I think Tonks is a lost cause, too," Hermione said kindly. "She was engaged to Remus, you know, before he married Ginny, and I know she's very open-minded, but I'm pretty sure she prefers men. In fact, " Hermione hesitated, then shrugged, "I've often wondered if she wasn't a bit sweet on Harry. She's always talking about him, but if I try to suggest that she go see him, outside of work, she always makes up some excuse or other. It's really a pity. Don't you think they'd make a cute couple?"

"Tonks -- and Harry?" Harry tried hard not to squeak.

"Oh, I think they'd be sweet together. They'd be good for each other, too. They both need someone who understands what it's like to be different you know, and they've got a lot in common."

Harry took a long swallow of water and changed the subject. He also decided he was never going to tell Hermione the truth about Euphorbia Greene.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly and without a hitch. Tonks took him along on an interview she had to make and asked him to chat up the suspect's teenage son. Harry felt a bit strange about it, but when he noticed the spotty youth staring at his cleavage, it annoyed him enough that he made a point of leaning over and flirting outrageously. The boy was nearly drooling and answered Harry's questions indiscriminately. Harry patted him on the cheek as he and Tonks left.

"Well done, Euphie," Tonks said.

"Gah, that was disgusting! He didn't look at my face once, Tonks! All he did was stare at my knockers!" Harry fumed. "I wanted to hex his bollocks off, the berk!"

Tonks chuckled. "Well, they can be distracting," she said, briefly cupping and hefting her own generous breasts. "And don't be too hard on him. Boys that age don't have enough blood to run brains and bollocks at the same time, and the hormones usually guarantee the bollocks win out."

Harry laughed. "I suppose so."

"Come on," she said, "your 24 hours are nearly up; let me buy you a drink."

They ducked into a pub and spent an hour sipping frothy pink drinks that gave off glowing bubbles. (Tonks had insisted he had to try a really "girly" drink, just to complete the experience.) "Well, Euphie, I have to say you did very well today. Top marks."

"Thanks, Tonks."

"Let's go put you back to rights, then, shall we?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure. Er...want to do it over at my place?"

Tonks coloured briefly and coughed. "All right. Let's go!"

They stood up and apparated directly into Harry's living room. Tonks set the shopping bags down on the couch as Harry let Hedwig out for the night. "You can return all this stuff in a day or two, if you like. Just tell them your sister went a bit overboard, clothes shopping," she said.

"Oh!" Harry turned back from the window, blushing. "I...well, I kind of thought I might keep them." He shrugged. "I could practice...for the re-exam, you know."

Tonks eyed him curiously. "Good idea. Well, Cinderella, your day as a princess is over. I'll start with the hair, all right?" She fished in her pocked for her wand, but stopped at the look on Harry's face. "Harry? What's wrong?"

"I...nothing. Tonks-- Oh, hell," Harry felt his face flaming and turned away. "Go ahead, then."

"Harry? Come on, talk to me."

"It's just...I had a lot of fun today, Tonks. Especially spending time with you. It just seemed...well, when I'm me, you're...well, you were different today. It was more like we were...friends. We are friends, but it just seemed more...real...today." He gave her a rueful smile. "Sounds pretty stupid, doesn't it? I just...I liked it."

"Harry, I ought to tell you...I was in the restaurant today. I heard you talking with Hermione," Tonks said slowly.

"Oh."

"Yeah." She looked down at her feet. "I guess I have been acting a little strange around you, sometimes."

"No! Well--not strange, just..."

"Yeah."

Harry sighed. Now everything was awkward and uncomfortable, and they probably wouldn't even be able to go back to the mentor-student relationship he loved and relied on. He silently cursed himself for being an idiot. When he looked up, though, he caught an expression on Tonks's face that he'd never seen there before...and suddenly Hermione's speculation didn't seem so far-fetched.

"Tonks, I was wondering," he said, reaching for the top button of his blouse. "What do you do, if you're undercover and the person you're trying to get information from gets...er...a bit friendly?" he looked at her from under his darkened eyelashes and moistened his lips the way Snape had instructed.

Tonks blinked. "Well, usually you want them to get friendly, so they're more inclined to trust you," she said.

Harry slipped open the first button and reached for the next. "No, I mean...really friendly. What if he...or she...wants to get...close?"

Tonks's eyes widened. "Well, Aurors usually have discretion on how they handle those circumstances, but if duty calls..."

"Oh. I was...just...wondering," Harry said, unbuttoning his blouse the rest of the way and letting it hang open to display his lovely ice-blue lace brassiere.

"Harry..."

"Don't you think you ought to show me? Suppose I'm in a situation like that, and the subject...puts a hand on my breast?" Harry caught Tonks's right hand and pressed it to his lace-covered breast.

"Harry..."

"Show me, Tonks? Please?"

"Harry, this isn't part of the exercise, and I'm not playing games with you," Tonks said warningly.

"I know. I'm not playing, either, not really. Tonks...I..." He bit his lip and sighed. "You're so beautiful, and so...so magical, and I've always liked you. I think Hermione was right, all the way around. Ginny and I love each other, but we were never really in love, and...I know it hurt you, when Remus married her, but..."

Tonks cupped her hand where he had pressed it to his breast, and slowly rubbed it in a circle, watching Harry carefully. "Remus and I weren't really in love either, Harry," she said, leaning in to kiss him.

Her lips were soft and sweet and flavoured slightly of pink gin and candy floss. Harry groaned and felt his cock spring to attention.

Tonks slipped the silk blouse off his shoulders and took his breasts in her hands, rubbing his hardening nipples through the lace of his brassiere as she kissed him again.

Harry flicked his tongue over her lips, which parted for him. Her tongue slid enticingly against his in a move so electric he could feel it all the way down his spine. "Tonks," he said breathlessly.

Her hands slipped around his ribcage to unhook his brassiere. She helped him slide it off and took his bare breasts in her hands once again. She bent to kiss them, then licked his nipples, making him squirm. She smiled and sucked his right nipple into her mouth, flicking the tip with her tongue until Harry wanted to scream at the intensity of the sensation. She shifted to the left breast and mouthed his aureole gently, then ran her tongue all around it before sucking the nipple into her mouth and worrying it with careful teeth.

"Oh, God! Tonks, please!" Harry was whining and desperately afraid he was going to come in his pants.

Tonks smiled wickedly at him and sank down to her knees, running her hands up over his tights and under his skirt to find his aching erection, trapped in its nylon prison. She rubbed the palm of her hand over the hot bulge, making Harry yelp. Her fingers found the waistband of his tights and she pulled them down, along with his underpants. They got about halfway down when an ill-timed jerk made Harry wobble, and suddenly both of them tumbled over onto the hearthrug and lay there, giggling.

"Bed would be better," Tonks said ruefully, rubbing her hip.

"Good idea," Harry said, grinning. He wrapped an arm around her and said, "Hold on!"

A heartbeat later, they landed in the middle of his bed. He was very grateful he'd taken the few seconds to tidy it that morning before he'd left the flat.

Tonks kicked off her shoes, then sat up and stripped off her blouse, revealing a very skimpy red brassiere. She winked at him and unhooked it, tossing it aside, then took hold of him and pressed his shoulders down to the bed. "Just lie back and let me do the work," she said, smiling. She peeled the wadded tights all the way off and tossed them aside along with Harry's shoes and underpants, then flipped his skirt up. "Someone seems happy to see me," she said, wrapping her slender fingers around his cock. "Oh, yes, very happy indeed!" She stretched out between Harry's legs and took him into her mouth.

"Tonks--oh, God. Oh, God! Yes! Oh...oh...oh, yes!"

Her tongue was amazing, and some tiny corner of his mind wondered if she was using her gift to change it as she worked up and down on his hard, wanting shaft. Surely it couldn't normally slide all the way around...could it? When she slipped the tip of it all around the inside of his foreskin and flicked it over his piss-slit, he lost all powers of concentration and just gasped.

One of her hands was playing with his balls, rolling them back and forth over her fingers, then reaching beneath them to stroke the tender skin there. When one finger slipped up and began gently toying with his arsehole, Harry thought he was going to explode.

"Tonks? Oh, God, don't stop, please, please don't stop!"

She chuckled throatily and took him deep into her mouth again, sucking hard.

Harry's hips were trying to thrust, and he was trying not to, but Tonks merely shifted a bit, pinning him in place, and continued to lick and suck him, until Harry could hold out no longer. He gave a strangled cry and came.

When the spasms stopped, he let out a long, shaky breath. "God, Tonks, that was...that was incredible! I...ah!"

She still had a fingertip inserted in his arsehole. "Do you like that?" she asked, wiggling it a bit.

"Mm...ah...oh, yeah," Harry said, trying to focus on the incredible burst of sensations as she stimulated him. His cock lay limp between his legs, but he could feel what she was doing all the way from his arsehole up his spine and out to his achingly hard nipples.

"Trust me?"

"Tonks? Ye--ahhhh...yeah, of co...course I trust you," Harry said. He thought he was beginning to get hard again already, from the incredible feelings centered in his arse. When Tonks slid her finger back out, his arse felt both amazingly good and desperately...needy.

Tonks reached out and snagged a pillow. "Lift up a bit," she said, sliding one hand under his bum.

Harry was puzzled, but obligingly shifted enough for her to slip the pillow under his hips.

"Comfortable?"

He nodded.

Tonks smiled at him. "If you don't like this, Harry, just say so; I'll stop. I just thought, since you wanted to know what it's like...well, as I said before, it's a compromise." She sat up and unbuttoned her jeans, wriggling out of them in a maneuver that was better than any exotic dancer Harry had ever seen.

"God, you're beautiful, Tonks," Harry said.

She smiled at him. "You're beautiful, too, Harry," she said, and leaned down to kiss him. Her hands slipped back down to stroke his slowly firming cock and pet his bollocks, then slid back and into his crack. "Lubricus," she said softly, and Harry jumped as he felt something warm and...squishy suddenly fill his arse.

Tonks wriggled again and tossed her undies aside, then sat up, giving Harry his first full glimpse of her naked body. She was long-boned and lovely, with beautiful breasts and a pubic thatch that matched her purple hair. She raised up onto her knees and gazed intently at Harry, and her pubic hair suddenly moved on its own.

Harry stared at her crotch in fascination. Her mons shifted, moving downward slightly, and a bulge appeared above it. This slowly lengthened and shaped itself into a cock, hard, erect, perfect in every detail, but only about the size of Harry's index finger.

"I didn't want to scare you," she said with a wink. "This will do for a start."

She knelt in front of him and spread his legs, lifting them up and pressing them back against his chest, then adjusted herself and put the tiny head of her cock against his arsehole. "Okay?"

Harry's own cock was definitely showing signs of interest at the proceedings. "Um...yeah," he said.

She pressed in. It felt...odd. Not as pleasant as her finger had been, rubbing and scratching around his sensitive hole, but not bad. Tonks smiled wickedly at him, and he felt her cock begin to grow inside him, gradually stretching and filling him. When it stopped, Tonks slowly began to thrust.

"Oh...that's...that feels...strange..." Harry said, distracted by the unfamiliar, slick fullness.

"Let's see..." Tonks shifted a bit and thrust again, and suddenly all Harry could see was white light.

"Oh, God! Wha--"

"Like that?"

"Ah!"

"Or like this?"

"God, Tonks, do that again!"

She thrust again and Harry groaned his appreciation. "That's your prostate," she told him. "I'm going to try something." She closed her eyes and Harry suddenly felt the smooth pressure against that spot morph into three distinct, firm bumps. When she thrust again, they ran over his prostate in succession.

"Ohhhhhhh..."

"Good?"

"Oh, Merlin, yes!" he gasped.

She started thrusting again, sliding all the way in and almost all the way out, slow and steady. Harry watched her, fascinated by her beautiful breasts swaying with each thrust of her incredible cock deep in his arse.

His own cock was back up again, jerking every time she grazed his prostate. He tried to reach for it, but Tonks just swatted his hands away and wrapped her own hand around him. "You might try teasing your nipples," she said, "that can be fun."

Harry threw his head back and gave himself up to sensation, rubbing and pulling at his nipples until they were hard and throbbing, feeling Tonks stroking his cock and thrusting her own cock into him over and over again, grazing his prostate and sending incredible bursts of pleasure through him at every stroke.

"Oh, Tonks, yes! Yes! God, that's incredible! I-- oh, God, I've got to...I've got to come---TONKS!" Harry felt his bollocks tighten and shouted as he came and came and came.

Tonks continued thrusting as his orgasm faded, then slipped out of him and murmured a cleaning charm. Harry barely felt it wash over them both; he floated on clouds of ecstasy, barely conscious. Tonks let out a gusty breath and flopped down on the bed beside him, merging her cock back into her body and setting herself back to rights with a little sigh.

Harry managed to roll over enough to pull the bedding over them. He flung an arm around Tonks and pulled her close to him. "Mm...thanks, Tonks...'s niiiice," he mumbled.

"Harry," Tonks said fondly, kissing him on the cheek. "You're sweet. I really should go, though."

"Nah," Harry denied, yawning. "Stay. 's just us girls, righ'?"

"Well...all right."

"Good. Maybe in...morning...I c'n...'cipr'cate? You c'n teach me."

Tonks chuckled. "Maybe."

"G'nigh' Tonks. Love you," Harry mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

"I love you, too, Harry. Sweet dreams." Tonks gave a soft sigh and closed her eyes.

Soon they were both fast asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The flutter of wings and a soft, interrogatory hoot roused Harry just before dawn. He looked up to see Hedwig perched on the footboard, regarding him curiously.

Careful not to wake Tonks, who was still fast asleep, Harry slipped out of bed and took Hedwig into the living room. He petted and talked to her for a while, then refilled her water and treat dispensers and put her back in her cage. "Sweet dreams to you, too, girl," he said fondly.

He stopped to take a piss and wash the makeup off of his face, then slid back into bed and lay on his side, admiring Tonks in the pale pre-dawn light as she slept. Unconfined, her breasts showed the same tendency to roam as his did, which was both reassuring and rather fascinating. He watched them sway gently with her deep breathing and wondered if they felt the same as his did, and if she would find the same touches as arousing.

Her slender body seemed softer in repose, and he reached out a hand, longing to stroke the curve of her belly that led down to her soft purple pubes.

She seemed deeply asleep.

Harry carefully sat up and gently maneuvered himself over to lie between Tonks's comfortably spread legs. She smelled incredible, sweet and lush and ripe. He felt himself hardening yet again as he looked in amazement at her frizzy purple curls, where the cock that had driven him to ecstasy had sprouted just a few hours ago.

Very carefully, he stroked one finger through her thatch and down to the moist edges of her lips, then gently dragged it along the curve.

Tonks sighed in her sleep and squirmed a bit, but did not wake.

Harry ran his finger back up, slipping it slightly inside this time. The rich scent of her filled his nostrils as he carefully, gently explored her. He stretched until his nose hovered right over her slit, then breathed in deeply, as he ran two fingers along the damp, furry edges.

Oh, God. She smelled so good and he was so bloody hard...

He carefully spread her lips slightly with his fingers and peered at the shadowy folds and ridges of her depths. She stirred and gave a soft moan as he breathed on her centre. He nuzzled the soft tuft of purple hair at the apex of her slit, smiling as she made an absurd little purr, then his tongue darted out and he traced the line of her slit all the way down.

Her hips shifted and she sighed softly in her sleep.

She tasted as good as she smelled, rich and slightly spicy. Harry licked again, this time driving his tongue in farther, flickering over her inner entrance and up along the slickly ridged folds to the small protruberance where they met.

"Hnhg...Harry?" he heard her mumble.

"Shhhh, you're dreaming," he said softly, then spread her lips farther and carefully licked all around her awakening clit. He delicately ran the tip of his tongue along her folds again, and over the hardening nub.

"Ohhhh..." she groaned. "That's....luuuuuuv-lyyyyy," she sighed, "Yessss..."

Harry's erection was digging into the mattress, and he began to rock his hips a bit, as he carefully closed his lips over her clit and sucked on it. She was dripping wet now; he could feel the moisture seeping from her and gently rubbed the lower edges of her lips with two careful fingers.

"Oh, Cirrrrr-ce!" Tonks moaned. She was writhing now, her hips moving almost in time with his, pressing herself into his avid mouth as he licked and sucked at her. "Harry! Yes! Yes, just like that! Oh, yes!"

Harry let her clit slip free and lapped at her inner lips, holding his tongue flat against the wet, straining flesh, then slowly dragged his tongue upward and flicked it hard over her engorged clit. When she gasped, he did it again, and again, slipping two fingers into her entrance and sliding them in and out.

Tonks thrashed beneath him, keening and grabbing at his hair as she pulled him deeper into her. "Harry! Harry! Yes! Yes, oh, God, YES!"

Harry added a third finger and pressed in deeper, as he mouthed her clit again, sucked it into his mouth and let it slide free, dragging his teeth gently over it.

Tonks screamed, and suddenly her body seemed seized by a Petrificus Totalis, before it began shaking in almost violent spasms. Her fingers clenched in his hair and her feet slid down along his ribs, her heels digging in painfully.

"Tonks! Are you all right? Did I hurt you? Tonks? Tonks!"

"NNNNNnnnngghhh...no! DON'T STOP!" she ground out from between gritted teeth.

Harry obediently tried to continue thrusting his fingers in and out, but her internal muscles clamped down on him and held him fast. He put his mouth over her clit again and sucked it, hard.

Tonks's cries grew louder and higher-pitched, until suddenly her entire body froze in tension again and she gave a hoarse, ragged shout.

Harry raised up just in time to see her eyes roll back in her head, as she suddenly went completely limp and collapsed back onto the bed.

He blinked and carefully slipped his sodden fingers out of her now-relaxed channel and licked them clean.

He stretched out beside Tonks, heedless of his own nearly-painful erection. "Tonks? Are you okay?"

"Mm? Oh..." She opened her eyes and blinked at him. "Wow. I don't think there's much I need to teach you there, Harry," she said with a slight chuckle.

Harry smiled and kissed her.

"Good morning," she said, smiling, when he pulled back. "Is there anything I can do for you, this morning?" she asked, looking pointedly down at his crotch, where his cock stood proudly at attention.

Harry blushed. "Er..."

"Harry? You're not actually going to get shy with me now, are you?" she asked.

"I just...well, I wondered...the other night, when you first gave me these," he said, indicating his breasts, "They're so sensitive, and I tried...er...well, it wouldn't quite...ah...reach, and I just..."

Tonks grinned at him and sat up, then wriggled around to lean back against the headboard. "Come here," she said. "On your knees; straddle me."

Harry gulped hard and quickly moved to obey, flinging one leg over hers and resting on his knees. Tonks slid down until her breasts were level with his groin. She wrapped one hand around him, murmured, "Lubricus" and stroked him gently, spreading the warm, slick lubricant that materialized from root to glans. She planted a quick kiss on the head of his cock, then let go of him.

"Hang onto the headboard," she said, cradling her gorgeous breasts and pressing forward to take his cock between them. "There, go ahead!" She grinned at him.

He tried a careful thrust and nearly lost everything at the incredible sensation of her warm, smooth breasts pressing against his hot, slick cock. He took a deep breath and thrust again, sliding his cock up and down...up and down...savouring the look of sated pleasure on Tonks's face as his cock rubbed between her breasts over and over again.

"Yes, like that," she murmured, smiling lazily. She pressed her breasts more tightly together, increasing the delicious friction as he thrust between them again and again. Giving him a wicked grin, the next time he thrust, she darted her tongue out and licked his glans when it appeared under her chin.

Harry gasped, but kept thrusting, and Tonks swiped her tongue across his cock at every stroke.

"Oh, God...Tonks! Tonks, I...I can't hold...got to...oh, oh..." Harry was straining hard, trying to hold on, and expected Tonks would release him any moment. "Tonks! I--can't!"

"Come for me, Harry," she said in a sultry voice, and as he thrust one last time, her tongue stretched out impossibly far and lashed hard across his hugely swollen purple glans.

"AAAUUUGHHHHHH!!!!" Harry cried as his bollocks clenched tight and his spunk came bursting out, spattering all over Tonks's face and breasts. He wanted to cry in relief or possibly shame as jet after jet of his hot seed sprayed onto her breasts, her face, her hair.

Tonks kept her breasts tightly pressed together as he came, rocking them in her hands to milk his orgasm from him until there was nothing left.

Harry leaned forward, resting his head on his forearms, shaking in the aftermath of his powerful climax. A panicked voice in his mind kept saying Tonks was never going to speak to him again, but to his surprise, he heard her chuckle.

He sat back on his heels with a shaky sigh and watched as Tonks licked a bit of his spunk from the end of her nose. She giggled, then cast a cleaning charm that washed over both of them. She giggled louder, then started laughing aloud, finally rolling over on the bed and shaking with mirth.

"Um...Tonks? What's...what's so funny?"

"Oh, Harry. Harry, Harry! I never would have guessed you were such a kinky guy - or so talented - but I was just thinking, if we keep going this way, by the time we get around to plain old ordinary sex, it will be quite a novelty!" She wiped tears of laughter from her eyes and smiled at him.

Harry smiled. "I'll take that chance," he said softly.

"Mmm, good," she said, kissing him lightly. "Now, how about some breakfast?"

"It'll never live up to the appetizer," Harry said, licking his lips.

They both dissolved into another fit of giggles, which lead to another round of snogging.

But they did have breakfast...

...eventually.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
THE END  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback [here](http://www.journalfen.net/community/smutty_claus/60470.html?mode=reply).


End file.
